


Food motivated

by Jungbluth



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bets, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Vaginal Fingering, beel is good at oral, pre established relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungbluth/pseuds/Jungbluth
Summary: You are stressed and find serveral solutions to this problem.
Relationships: Beelzebub/MC Beel/MC
Comments: 22
Kudos: 291





	Food motivated

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I just started this game and its awesome haha  
> English isn't my first language so sorry if something sounds weird, lemme know please!

You were stressed. Really stressed. Exams, tasks, boyfriends wanting attention, missing the human world, trying not to get killed or eaten, working jobs to get money, working out. Your plate was full, overflowing even with tasks and you just couldn’t find a moment to relax. Tension was building inside of you and every time you sat down to relax, play video games or read a book you couldn’t sit still. Guilt making you get up and try to do something productive with your time. The stress had gotten so bad that you actually snapped at Simeon of all beings this morning.

So you did the only thing you could think of: cooking. Not that that was necessarily the most relaxing thing you could be doing, but like this you would get a piece of home and have the added benefit of being productive. Food would never go to waste in this house. Not only because of Beel, though he was a big reason, but also because your other roommates, or boyfriends, wanted to try whatever you made.

That’s how you ended up in the kitchen, whipping up a big pan of lasagna. Making the components for one of your favorite dishes caused pleasant smells to rise up from the pots and pans and waft through the house. It wasn’t long before Beel wandered into the room. He came to stand behind you, putting his arms around your waist and looking over your shoulder curiously.

„What are you making?“, he asked a moment later breathing in through his nose and then audibly swallowing to not drool on your shoulder. He really was such a good boy, learning quickly like that. You turned your head and kissed his cheek when he obediently leaned down. 

„Lasagna.“

The red head swallowed again and tightened his arms, his stomach growled loudly and you laughed at the sound. „You will have to wait a bit longer. I need to layer this and then it needs to go into the oven for thirty minutes.“, you explained to him and promptly saw the pout that followed. Not being able to keep your smile back you kissed his pout away before focusing back on the task at hand. 

Beel remained glued to your back, which was wonderful when you needed something from the top cabinet. His tall, muscular frame pressed against you and suddenly your thoughts turned to another way to relax. It really had been a while since you did anything more than cuddle with your seven demons, what with being stressed and run ragged by tasks. Not that any of them ever even dared to complain. 

Now that you thought about it, you really did miss making Mammon whimper, or getting dressed up in nothing but panties, a matching bra and jewels for Asmo. You hadn’t playfully fought for dominance with Lucifer in ages, hadn’t sat on Levis face in a school girl uniform for far too long. No soft lazy sex before falling asleep with Belph, not ridden Satan to the point of crying in his room filled with books. You hadn’t been eaten out or fucked against a wall by Beel in at least a month and the vibrator in your bedside table hadn’t been in use either. That needed to change.

That’s how you ended up absent mindlessly layering your dish until you only needed to add the cheese. Beel had remained quiet behind you, moving with you and just looking at the food you were making. You leaned into his taller body and smiled when his arms tightened around you again before loosening, probably remembering what Lucifer said about humans being fragile.

„Hey, Beel.“, you started, making your way over to the fridge and taking out the block of cheese. The demon meanwhile had taken out the cheese grater from another cupboard and pressed it into your hands while humming in acknowledgement. „Say, would you be interested in a wager.“

„What kind of wager?“, Beel questioned, standing behind you again and hungrily watching you work. „Does it involve food? An eating contest maybe?“ He started to sound more excited.

You chuckled: „Yes, it does involve food. It in fact involves this pan of Lasagna as your price. Well, minus one piece. I do want to eat my own cooking after all.“ You shrugged, grating the cheese over the pan, acting like you didn’t know full well that you had his full attention now. 

„And what would I need to do to get my price?“, he asked, voice turning raspy, hands caressing the side of your body, softly gliding over your stomach and ribs. You giggled when he found a ticklish spot, pressing yourself back against him. He knew the silly games you liked to play and that even if he were to lose, it would still be fun.

You shrugged nonchalantly again: „Like I said before, this needs thirty minutes until it’s ready. Sooo…“, you trailed off as he started kissing the side of your neck „If you can make me cum two times in those thirty minutes, the Lasagna belongs to you.“

„And if I lose?“

„You will just have to share with all the others.“, you teased.

„Deal“, he pulled back from you, walking out of the room with the words: „Brushing my teeth. Let‘s meet in your room.“

You quickly finished the dish, cleaning the utensils you used, listening for your door to open and close again before putting the pan in the pre-heated oven and setting a timer on your D.D.D. While leaving the kitchen to follow Beel to your room with anticipation building inside you, this idea was even better than stress cooking. He had already prepared the bed for you, putting your duvet aside and laying a small pillow for you in the middle of the bed. Before you could even start undressing he had already whisked you onto the bed, pulled down your tights and underwear, your skirt just hiked up higher, your ass resting on the pillow, tilting your hips and helping him gain access. 

„I’m sure you have enough time to at least let me undress, Beel.“, you jokingly complained, putting your phone on the nightstand. He was lucky that you hadn’t dropped the thing or this whole deal would have ended up with him being kicked out and not getting a piece of your food, or you.

„No time to waste.“, he stated while shoving your thighs over his naked shoulders, hands taking hold of your hips and swiping his tongue over your folds in a soft, slow motion. You sighed at his soft ministrations and closed your eyes, not bothering to even try to respond, just focusing on the feel of his hot tongue on your private parts. 

The Avatar of Gluttony was building you up masterfully with long swipes of his tongue, interspersed by pointed pressure on your clit and the occasional suck on said pleasure button. Your breathing was becoming harsher, sweat started to build at your hairline and under your blouse, which you struggled to unbutton without ripping anything. Beels attention on your clit was making this harder, the tip of his tongue rubbing back and forth. After finally opening the constricting shirt your hands wandered into his hair, tugging lightly when he sucked harsher. Quiet sighs escaped your mouth and you couldn’t keep still, pressing his head down between your thighs, legs squirming over his broad shoulders, fingers tightening and releasing the strands gripped between them. 

„Fuck..“ You could feel your first orgasm approaching slowly, he really was desperate to win himself that food, as you had expected. You opened your eyes that you couldn’t remember closing and looked down along your body, seeing his eyes focused on your face, mischief shining through them. You grinned down at him, only to throw your head back and moan when he sucked harshly and used one of his long fingers to penetrate you, setting up a pleasing rhythm and crooking his finger just right, to hit the spot inside of you.

Your toes curled and you couldn’t keep your hips still, working yourself up even more until you tipped over that edge, wave after wave of pleasure rolling through your body and Beelzebub just kept fucking you through it, rhythm of his finger never faltering, licking and sucking on your little pearl until you pushed his head away, breathing heavily and explained: „Softer for a moment, I’m not Mammon I don’t like pain with my pleasure.“

The demon of Gluttony grinned up at you, but adhered to your request and kissed your kilt before continuing with the soft swipes of his tongue he had started out with. His fingers on the other hand never faltered, no he even added another one, the width of them pleasantly stretching your walls and enhancing the aftershocks still coursing through your body. You honestly didn’t know how much time had passed and how much he had left, the only thing you did know was that he was starting to put pressure back into his movements. You knew that it wouldn’t take much to get you back to that point of desperation, so you settled back into the pillows and enjoyed the ride, letting him take care of you.

Beel was never a lazy lover, he took his time and listened to you, using his strength and size however you wanted him to, but damn wasn’t he just truly ferocious when food was on the line. You weren’t stupid enough to bring food into your bedroom activities, but this worked out well enough. 

„Beel, ohhh, fuck..yeah that’s it.“, you encouraged him quietly, not daring to scream for fear of Mammon hearing you and getting jealous, you didn‘t have the time to play with him right now. Also Asmo would want to join if he heard you and you weren’t in the mood to get accommodate him right now, wanting to just focus on your pleasure. 

But really, the red head between your legs was doing a splendid job and you could feel yourself rapidly approaching another orgasm. The demon had used his remaining free hand to spread your lower lips and pull the hood of your clit up, letting his tongue directly touch the bundle of nerves and making pleasure shoot up your body. Both of your hands grabbed his hair, back bowing and thighs locking around his beautiful head as another harsh suck made you cum. 

He was polite enough to lengthen your pleasure with this one, too. Licking, sucking and thrusting while you experienced wave after wave, swearing you saw stars. After your thighs released his head he pressed one last kiss to your pearl and gently pulled his fingers out of you. 

„I won!“, he grinned and sucked his fingers clean, making you clench up again and consider asking him for another orgasm. You smiled instead and reassured: „I never had a doubt, darling.“ 

His grin widened and he gently pulled your panties and tights back into place, as best as he could white you being very unhelpful in your post orgasm bliss. He pressed a quick kiss to your lips, making you taste yourself since he hadn’t bothered to wipe his mouth, when the timer went off. Before you could even blink he was gone from the room, leaving you bemused and truly relaxed in your bed, blouse still open, skirt hiked up and legs still spread to accommodate Beels body. 

You honestly didn’t care one bit, humming quietly to yourself, stretching your arms above your head when you saw a shadow from the corner of your eye walking past the open bedroom door. The shadow back tracked after having already passed your door and you saw Asmo sizing you up. 

„Oh, my. What happened here?“

„A bet with Beel.“, you couldn’t keep the Cheshire grin from your face even if you wanted to, which you didn’t.

The Avatar of Lust walked into your room, closing the door behind himself and slowly crossing the room. „Did you win?“, he questioned, eyes jumping between your flushed face, heaving chest and spread legs, before settling on your bra, which was one he had gifted you a few weeks ago but so far hadn’t seen on you.

„Oh, no“, you answered, „I lost. Quite spectacularly, too.“ You didn’t sound sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make demons happy <3


End file.
